A problem called 'feelings'
by Draco's CoffeeGirl
Summary: Die Story beginnt nach der vierten Staffel. Lorelai und Luke sind schon zusammen und Rory und Dean haben miteinander geschlafen, danach aber nicht mehr miteinander geredet. Please R&R Chapter 12's on!
1. Chapter 1

-Gilmore Home-

Rory und Lor sitzen im Wohnzimmer. Rory liest ein Buch, während Lorelai ein Modemagazin durchblättert.

Rory: "Hey Mum! Wollen wir noch irgendwas unternehmen? Morgen muss ich zurück nach Yale."

Lorelai sieht ihre Tochter an. Dann antwortet sie: "Hast du nicht noch etwas mit einer gewissen männlichen Person zu klären?"

Rory: "Nein. Ich werde versuchen, ihm möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Erst muss er sich seinen Gefühlen zu Lindsay klar werden. Ich werde mich auf keinen Fall noch mal mit ihm einlassen, bevor die Sache zwischen den beiden nicht geklärt ist."

Entschlossen sieht sie Lorelai an.

"Aber du solltest ihm auch die Chance geben, mit dir zu reden, Süße. Immerhin habt ihr miteinander .. du weißt schon, was ich meine. Wie sehen denn deine Gefühle für ihn aus?", fragte Lorelai.

"Ach, ich weiß es doch selbst nicht. Die Nacht war wunderschön, aber er ist immer noch mit Lindsay verheiratet. Was du an dem Abend gesagt hast, ist schon wahr. Ich hätte mich nicht darauf einlassen dürfen. Aber er war da und er war so lieb und dann ist es eben passiert."

"Liebst du ihn immer noch? Wenn ja, solltest du nochmal mit ihm reden. Naja, wenn du ihn nicht liebst, solltest du eigentlich auch mit ihm reden.", bohrte Lorelai weiter.

"Ja, verdammt, ich liebe ihn immer noch. Aber er soll sich von sich aus von ihr trennen. Ohne, dass ich ihm sagen muss, was er tun soll."

"Das verstehe ich gut, Liebes. Aber du solltest zumindest herausfinden, ob er dich wirklich auch noch liebt, und ob er bereit ist, seine Ehe für dich aufzugeben. Denn falls er das nicht tut, ist er es auch nicht wert, dass du ihn liebst!", redete Lor ihrer Tochter ins Gewissen.

Rory nickte und stand auf. "Du hast Recht. Ich werde ihn anrufen und mich mit ihm treffen. Aber ich hab Angst." Mit traurigem Gesicht ließ sie sich wieder auf den Sessel fallen.

"Rory, du schaffst das! Wo steht, dass Liebe einfach ist? Aber wenn du dein Ziel erreichen willst, musst du was riskieren. Und jetzt ab mit dir!" Liebevoll und doch energisch schob Lorelai Rory vor sich her bis zum Telefon. Dann zog sie eine Jacke über, umarmte ihre Tochter und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange. "Du schaffst das, Liebes. Mummy glaubt an dich!" Und mit diesen Worten zog sie die Haustür hinter sich zu.

Rory schaute ihr nachdenklich nach, dann griff sie zum Telefon und wählte Deans Nummer.

Dean: "Ja?"

Rory: "Hi, ich bin's! Wir müssen reden! Können wir uns treffen?"

"J..ja klar", stotterte Dean, "Jetzt sofort? Am besten bei Al."

Rory: "Okay, dann bis gleich."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort von Dean abzuwarten, legte sie auf. Dann zog sie eine dünne Jacke über und machte sich mit schweißnassen Händen auf den Weg zu "Al's Pancake World"

-Al's Pancake World-

Dean wartet schon vor "Al's" auf Rory.

"Hi Rory!"

"Hey Dean!"

Die beiden stehen etwas unschlüssig da, dann setzen sie sich an einen Tisch, an dem man sie nicht so leicht entdecken kann.

"Rory, ich muss dir was sagen!", sagt Dean schließlich und schaut sie ernst an.

Rory sieht ihn an und nickt abwartend. "Dann schieß mal los!"

"Als ich an dem Abend, nachdem dem wir ... nachdem das mit uns passiert ist, nach Hause kam, hat Lindsay schon auf mich gewartet." Er zögert einen Moment, und traut sich nicht, in Rorys Gesicht zu sehen. Dann spricht er weiter. "Sie hat mir erzählt, sie sei beim Arzt gewesen, weil ihr immer so schwindelig war. Und der Arzt hat ihr dann mitgeteilt, dass ... Lindsay ist schwanger." Dean sieht Rory ängstlich an, weil er sich vor ihrer Reaktion fürchtet. Außerdem will er ihr nicht weh tun. Doch Rory blickt ihn mit glasigen Augen an, dann ringt sie sich ein Lächeln ab und sagt: "Aber das ist doch schön! Schließlich hast du dir immer Kinder gewünscht." Da Rory es nicht mehr aushält, ihn ansehen zu müssen, blickt sie auf ihre Hände. Doch plötzlich kommt ihr ein Gedanke: "Du hast ihr das mit uns doch wohl nicht erzählt, oder?"

Dean schüttelt mit dem Kopf. "Nein. Aber das war auch gar nicht nötig, denn sie hat es schon gewusst. Ich weiß nicht wie sie es rausgekriegt hat, aber irgendwie hat sie es erfahren. Doch sie meinte, des Kindes wegen würde sie mir verzeihen." Doch seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu folgen, ist Dean gar nicht so glücklich darüber.

Für Rory hingegen ist Dean jetzt erst recht tabu. Da sie spürt, wie ihre Augen langsam feucht werden und Dean sie auf gar keinen Fall weinen sehen soll, springt sie auf.

"Ich freu mich für dich - und natürlich auch für Lindsay. Machs gut."

"Aber du wolltest dich noch etwas mit mir besprechen!", ruft Dean perplex, während er nun auch aufspringt.

"Das hat sich erledigt. Viel Glück, ihr Beiden!", ruft Rory ihm über die Schulter zu, und schon ist sie verschwunden.

Draußen auf der Straße kann sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Und wieder ist ein Traum zerplatzt, denkt sie enttäuscht, während sie ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Jacke kramt uns sich damit die Tränen abwischt. Doch das nützt gar nicht, denn somit schafft sie nur Platz für einen neuen Tränenschwall, der ihre Wangen runterlaufen kann. Sie läuft weiter durch die Gegend, bis sie irgendwann vor Lanes Tür steht. Die hat zum Glück noch einen ganzen Packen Taschentücher und jede Menge tröstender Worte auf Lager.

"Am besten gewinnst du erst mal Abstand. Je öfter du sie zusammen auf der Straße siehst, desto schmerzhafter ist es für dich."

"Aber ich will auch nicht davonlaufen. Außerdem will ich meine Mum besuchen."

"Natürlich", antwortet Lane, "du sollst ja auch nicht davonlaufen. Du sollst nur versuchen., den Beiden möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber du darfst dich auf keinen Fall von ihnen unterkriegen lassen. Und wenn du sie trotzdem mal triffst, bist du freundlich wie eine oberflächliche Bekannte. Du darfst Lindsay nur nicht das Gefühl des Triumphes geben. Du musst deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten.", rät Lane ihrer Freundin.

Rory nickt. Die beiden unterhalten sich noch ein bisschen, doch dann verspürt Rory das Bedürfnis, mit Lorelai zu reden, und da Lane sowieso noch eine Verabredung hat, verabschieden sich die zwei voneinander.

"Ich melde mich bei dir. Versprochen!", sagt Rory und umarmt Lane. Dann macht sie sich auf den Heimweg...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Außer der Idee zu dieser Story gehört mir nichts.

-Währenddessen bei Luke-

Lorelai betritt das Diner. Cesar bedient die zwei Gäste, die gelangweilt in der Ecke sitzen und an ihrem Hamburger kauen.

"Hey Cesar! Wo ist Luke?", fragt Lorelai.

"Er ist oben. Er hatte noch was zu erledigen.", antwortet er, dann wendet er sich wieder der Kaffeemaschine zu, die kaputt zu sein scheint. Normalerweise hätte Lor sich darüber furchtbar aufgeregt, doch heute achtete sie nicht darauf. Sie hatte Cesars Antwort gar nicht bis zum Ende abgewartet, sondern war sofort hoch gestürmt.

"Hey Luke!", ruft sie und klopft an der Tür. Gerade, als sie diese öffnen will, reißt Luke von der anderen Seite die Tür auf und lächelt sie an.

"Hi Lorelai! Komm doch rein!", sagt er. Lor betritt den Raum, und Luke schließt die Tür wieder. Dann umarmt er sie von hinten.

"Oh Mann! Wo warst du bloß so lange?", flüstert er. Lorelai lächelt glücklich.

"Tut mir leid. Ich musste meiner Tochter noch einen Rat geben. Aber nun bin ich ja da!"

Mit diesen Worten dreht sie sich um. Die beiden sehen sich in die Augen, dann endlich finden sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss. Während sie sich weiter küssen, stolpern sie langsam ins Schlafzimmer.

"Meinst du nicht, wir sollten abschließen?", fragt Luke.

"Scheiß auf die Tür!", murmelt Lorelai, doch Luke lässt nicht locker. Schließlich schließt er die Tür ab, dann machen die beiden da weiter, wo sie wenige Sekunden zuvor erst aufgehört hatten.

-einige Stunden später-

Luke zieht sich so leise an wie nur möglich, da er Lorelai auf keinen Fall wecken will. Doch gerade als er zur Tür hinaus runter in den Laden will: "Hey, wo willst du hin?"

"Ich muss eine Brötchenlieferung entgegennehmen. Schlaf weiter, ich bin gleich wieder bei dir."

"Eine Brötchenlieferung?", echot Lorelai, "Morgens um halb fünf. Musst du etwa jeden Morgen so früh aufstehen?" Sie ist noch ziemlich müde, sodass sie etwas perplex ist.

"Nein, nur zweimal die Woche. Manchmal auch nur einmal. Leg dich wieder hin, ich bin gleich zurück.", flüstert Luke zärtlich und gibt ihr einen Kuss. Da fällt Lorelai plötzlich ein, dass sie unbedingt mit Rory reden muss. Schließlich hat die am Abend zuvor ein Treffen mit Dean gehabt.

"Ich glaube, ich muss nach Hause. Wir sehen uns dann zum alltäglichen Kaffee."

Die beiden küssen sich noch einmal, dann verschwindet Luke im Laden und Lorelai verlässt ein paar Minuten später auch die Wohnung...

-Gilmore Home-

Als Lorelai nach Hause kommt, sitzt Rory total übernächtigt in der Küche. Vor ihr steht eine große Tasse Kaffee und der ganze Küchentisch ist mit Taschentüchern übersäht.

"Aber Kleines, was ist denn passiert?", fragt Lor. Doch als sie in das Gesicht ihrer Tochter schaut, weiß sie sofort was passiert ist.

"Also hat er..." Sie wagt es kaum, den Satz zu Ende zu bringen, doch das ist auch überhaupt nicht nötig.

"Ja", bringt Rory schluchzend hervor, "Lindsay ist schwanger, und er fühlt sich verpflichtet, bei ihr zu bleiben. Als er mir das gesagt hat, bin ich sofort gegangen. Ich hab ihm nur noch viel Glück gewünscht. Ich glaube, er hätte sie sogar verlassen, wenn ich gesagt hätte, er solle es tun. Aber er hat sich doch immer Kinder gewünscht. Du hattest so Recht, mit dem, was du an diesem Abend, an dem es passiert ist, gesagt hast. Ich meine, wir hätten das nicht tun dürfen. Er ist an sie gebunden. Als mir das gestern Abend bewusst wurde, habe ich mich noch schlechter gefühlt, als ich es vorher schon tat. Wieso hab ich nicht auf dich gehört. Du hattest so Recht, ich hätte das niemals zulassen dürfen!", wiederholt Rory schniefend.

Lorelai, die ihre Tochter gar nicht so kennt, stehen Tränen in den Augen. "Aber Schatz, Mummy will doch mit solchen Sachen gar nicht Recht haben. Es tut mir so leid, was passiert ist, mein Schatz. Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragt sie, während sie beschützend den Arm um ihre Tochter legt.

Rory zuckt mit den Schultern. Sie putzt sich die Nase und tupft sich die Augen ab, dann blickt sie ihrer Mutter wieder in die Augen.

"Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung.", flüstert sie. "Ich denke, ich werde noch warten, bis es bei Luke Muffins gibt, von denen ich dann alle mitnehmen werde, die er vorrätig hat und dann gehts ab nach Yale. Was soll ich schon anderes tun?" Als die Tränen diesmal wieder hochkommen wollen, schluckt Rory energisch und steht auf.

"Ja, das wird wohl erst mal das Beste sein. Wenn du nicht Gefahr laufen willst, einem der Beiden zu begegnen, kann ich auch die Muffins für dich besorgen, während du hier wartest.", bietet sich Lorelai liebevoll an, doch Rory nickt energisch.

"Nein, Mum. Das musst du wirklich nicht. Soweit kommt's noch, dass die Zwei mich von einem Besuch bei meinem zukünftigen Stiefpapa abhalten. Ich werde jetzt schnell unter die Dusche steigen und dann bin ich wieder fit. Sollen sie ruhig sehen, dass mich das nicht unterkriegt."

Als Rory schon nach oben gegangen ist, lächelt Lorelai. "Das ist meine Tochter."

Doch während die Beiden sich einige Zeit später auf den Weg zu Luke machen, fällt Lor plötzlich wieder ein, wie Rory ihn genannt hat. Ganz ohne Zusammenhang sagt sie: "Nenn ihn nie wieder Stiefpapa. Und schon gar nicht, wenn er dabei ist!"

Rory grinst nur, obwohl ihr tief innendrin zum Heulen zu Mute ist...

Ich hoffe, euch hat der zweite Teil meiner ersten FF gefallen. Bitte reviewt mal ein bisschen, denn eure Meinung würde mir mit Sicherhet weiterhelfen 

lg


	3. Chapter 3

**Valpuri** Ich denke, ich verrate nicht zu viel, wenn ich sage, dass es keine Literati wird ;-)

-Luke's Diner-

"Guten Morgen, Stiefpapa!", ruft Rory.

"Du solltest doch den Mund halten. Und sowas lasse ich von meinem Tellerchen essen und an meinem Becherchen nippen.", zischt Lorelai. Dann sieht sie zu Luke, und bemerkt, dass er Rorys Begrüßung anscheinend nicht mitgekriegt hat. Erleichtert seufzt sie auf. Die beiden bestellen zwei Kaffee und Rory bittet ihn, alle Muffins für sie einzupacken, die er hat. Verwundert blickt er sie an, doch dann holt er den beiden den Kaffee und packt auch die bestellten Muffins in eine Tüte. Als er dann zum Tisch zurückkommt, setzt er sich zu den Beiden und gibt Lorelai einen Kuss. Sie kümmern sich nicht darum, dass alle sie anstarren und Rory steckt die Nase ganz tief in ihre Kaffeetasse, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.

Schließlich wendet Luke sich zu Rory.

"Und jetzt erzähl mal, für was du meinen ganzen Vorrat brauchst, Stieftochter."

Lorelai blickt erstaunt zu Luke, der sie schelmisch angrinst.

"Ach, das ist nur für die Fahrt. Ich brauche etwas Süßes, das mich von jemand bestimmten ablenkt.", sagt Rory.

Die drei reden noch ein bisschen, bis Luke wieder die Bedienung übernehmen muss.

"Ja, ich muss jetzt auch gehen. Machs gut, Mum, ich ruf dich an." Lorelai und Rory umarmen sich, Lor sagt ihrer Tochter noch ein paar tröstende Worte, dann wendet sich Rory zur Tür. Doch gerade, als sie das Diner verlassen will, kommt Lindsay mit Dean im Schlepptau zur Tür herein. Rory will sich noch umdrehen, doch die Beiden haben sie schon gesehen...

Dean sieht sie etwas hilflos an, während Lindsay einen triumphierenden Blick aufsetzt. Rory kann sich vorstellen, was Lindsay ihr damit klarmachen will: "Na, siehst du jetzt endlich, dass er mir ganz allein gehört. Ich bin diejenige, zu der er steht. Du wirst immer die Verliererin bleiben." Doch den Triumph, sie hilflos zu sehen, will Rory Lindsay nicht überlassen. Sie nickt den beiden kurz zu, dann geht sie ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Diner.

-Auf dem Weg nach Yale-

Rory blickt konzentriert auf die Straße, während sie mit der Hand nach einem Muffin greift. Der Vorrat von Luke, den sie auf den Beifahrersitz gelegt hatte, ist bereits ganz schön zusammengeschrumpft.

Plötzlich klingelt ihr Handy.

"Ja?", meldet sie sich.

"Hey Süße! Wie geht es dir?", fragt Lorelai, während Luke im Hintergrund liebe Grüße bestellt.

Rory lächelt gerührt, da sie sich nicht denken kann, dass es viele Situationen gibt, in denen Luke einen Verstoß gegen das Handyverbot im Diner einfach übersieht.

"Mir geht's gut. Ich bin schon in New Haven."

"Und es gibt kein Problem wegen vorhin?", hakt Lor nach, da sie ihrer Tochter nicht ganz glauben kann.

"Nein, es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Du, ich muss Schluss machen, da vorne steht Paris. Die wartet schon auf mich. Ich melde mich später noch mal bei dir, okay?", entschuldigt sich Rory, die ihre Freundin vor einer halben Stunde angerufen hatte.

"Okay Süße. Machs gut und ruf an, wenn wir irgendwas für dich tun können." Lorelai schickt ihrer Tochter noch ein Küsschen durchs Telefon, dann legen beide auf.


	4. Chapter 4

Danke an alle, die reviewt haben (Naja, die beiden ;-)

Ich stelle jetzt die nächsten drei Chaps on, und dann müsst ihr euch gut dri Wochen gedulden, denn in der Zeit bin ich in Urlaub. Also, viel Spaß beim lesen und vergesst das Rewieven nicht ;-)

-Lukes Diner-

"Und, wie geht es ihr?", fragt Luke.

"Sie hat behauptet, sie müsse Schluss machen, weil Paris auf sie wartet. Doch das glaub ich nicht. Sie ist einfach nur furchtbar verletzt, und daran sind nur die beiden da vorne Schuld."

Lorelai deutet mit dem Kopf in Deans und Lindsays Richtung, die stumm dasaßen und sich anschwiegen.

"Kannst du sie nicht einfach rauswerfen? Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch ruhig bleiben kann. Ich könnte ihnen die Augen auskratzen. Man tut meinem kleinen Liebling nicht ungestraft weh." Lorelai ballt die Fäuste, dann ganz abrupt steht sie auf.

"Was hast du vor?", fragt Luke erschrocken und packt sie beim Arm.

"Ich muss hier raus. Ich ertrag das nicht länger. Und zwing mich nicht, hierzubleiben, denn dann hättest du zwei Gäste ohne Sehvermögen!" Mit diesen Worten rauscht Lor wütend an Dean und Lindsay vorbei aus dem Diner.

-Währenddessen in Yale-

"Hey Rory!"

"Hey Paris!"

"Komm rein. Und dann erzählst du mir, was passiert ist.", fordert Paris und schiebt Rory auf die Couch.

"Woher willst du wissen, dass was passiert ist?", fragt Rory verwirrt.

"Oh bitte, man sieht es dir aus hundert Metern Entfernung an, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen ist, was dich aus der Fassung gebracht hat. Rory, wir sind doch so etwas wie Freundinnen. Du kannst mir ruhig erzählen, was passiert ist.", meint Paris und schenkt Rory ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

"Dean und Lindsay bekommen ein Baby. Dabei hatte ich irgendwie gehofft, dass wir wieder zusammenkommen könnten.", schluchzt Rory, dann erzählt sie Paris die ganze Geschichte.

-Gilmore Home-

Es klingelt an der Tür.

"Moment, ich bin sofort da.", ruft Lorelai und poltert die Treppe hinunter.

"Luke! Waren wir verabredet?", fragt Lorelai erschrocken und überrascht und versucht gleichzeitig, sich nicht vorzustellen, wie sie aussieht.

"Nein, ich dachte, ich besuche dich mal.", antwortet er grinsend und betritt das Haus.

"Aber ich wäre doch heute Abend sowieso zu dir gekommen.", sagt sie und folgt ihm in die Küche. "Verdammt, wieso muss er ausgerechnet jetzt kommen. Ich sehe doch unmöglich aus.", murmelt sie leise, doch Luke hat es gehört.

"Allerdings. Du siehst unmöglich gut aus!", sagt er und streicht ihr über die Wange.

Lorelai wird ganz rot und lächelt ein wenig verlegen. Dann küssen die Beiden sich...


	5. Chapter 5

-Ein paar Tage später-

Rory versucht so gut wie möglich, sich von der Geschichte mit Dean und Lindsay abzulenken. Sie schuftet wie eine Irre für ihre Prüfungen und in ihrer knappen Freizeit erledigt sie noch ein paar Arbeiten für die College-Zeitung. Plötzlich klingelt ihr Handy.

"Ja?", meldet sie sich.

"Oh, du lebst ja noch. Und deine Stimme hat sich auch nicht wesentlich verändert. Du klingst gesund, doch deinem Verhalten nach zu schließen, geht es dir nicht sehr gut. Süße, was ist los mit dir? Du weißt doch, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst.", quatscht Lorelai ohne Unterbrechung drauf los.

"Hey Mom. Ich weiß, ich rufe zu selten an, aber die Prüfungen machen mir total viel Arbeit und dann hab ich auch noch Dinge für die Zeitung zu erledigen. Aber ich hätte gerade Zeit, also, was willst du hören?", antwortet Rory müde.

"Was ich hören will? Ich hab seit einer Woche kein Lebenszeichen von dir erhalten und jetzt, nachdem ich dich anrufe, fragst du mich, was ich hören will? Nun, du könntest mir zum Beispiel mal erzählen, wieso du gestern nicht bei deinen Großeltern warst. Ich dachte mir, ich fahre noch mal zu unserem traditionellen Freitagabendessen, um dich vielleicht dort zu treffen, doch auch da wurde meine Tochter vermisst. Rory, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Prüfungen nicht einfach sind und erschwerend kommt die Sache mit Dean hinzu, doch wieso redest du nicht mehr mit mir? Ich stand vor meinen Eltern und musste mir irgendeine lausige Ausrede einfallen lassen, weshalb ich gekommen war und du nicht. Und ich muss leider hinzufügen, dass ich nicht glaube, dass deine Grandma von meiner Story überzeugt war, denn sie hat mich mit diesem Blick angesehen."

"Mit welchem Blick?", fragt Rory, um ein wenig vom Thema abzukommen.

"Na, du weißt schon, welchen Blick ich meine. Diesen Ich-weiß-dass-du-mich-anlügst-um- deine-Tochter-zu-decken-Lorelai-Blick. Den kennst du doch. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass du ablenken kannst, Schätzchen. Wo bist du?"

"Ich stehe vor der Bibliothek und will eigentlich jetzt zu Paris in unser Zimmer, weil wir zusammen lernen wollten, wieso fragst du?"

"Weil du schon wieder lügst. Du stehst vor deinem Auto und wartest nur darauf, das Gespräch endlich beenden zu können, um dann nach Hartford zu fahren und auf den Knien vor Richard und Emily herumzurutschen und sie um Verzeihung zu bitten!", antwortet Lorelai, die jetzt langsam wütend wird.

"Woher bitte weißt du das denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragt Rory, ebenfalls leicht gereizt.

"Guck mal nach links. Diese verrückte Person, die dir da winkst, ist dieselbe, die dich auch in die Welt gesetzt hat. Vielleicht solltest du ein Stück näher kommen, damit du sie dir noch einmal genau ansehen kannst. Immerhin scheinst du dich ja nicht so genau an sie erinnern zu können, dass ein klitzekleiner Anruf drin wäre."

Rory legt auf und rennt auf ihre Mutter zu. Sie entschuldigt sich und die Beiden umarmen sich. Dennoch will Lorelai wissen, wie es ihrer Tochter geht.

"Mir geht es ganz gut. Paris gibt sich die größte Mühe, mich in den Schlaf zu quatschen, sodass ich vor dem Einschlafen nicht mehr an die Sache denken muss und den Rest des Tages, an dem ich wach bin, verbringe ich mit den Vorbereitungen auf meine ersten Zwischenprüfungen am College. Und wenn mein Kopf dann so voll mit Daten ist, dass er zu platzen droht, versuche ich, meine Arbeit für die Studentenzeitung zu erledigen."

"Also versuchst du, vor der Realität davonzulaufen!", stellte Lorelai trocken fest, während die Zwei sich an dem Kiosk vor der Bibliothek einen Kaffee besorgten.

"Ich laufe nicht davon. Ich bin nur noch nicht bereit, darüber zu sprechen. Aber jetzt bist du an der Reihe. Wie läufts zwischen dir und Luke?", fragt Rory neugierig grinsend.

"Hmm, wie soll es laufen? Wir treffen uns, reden, haben Spaß, er gibt mir Kaffee. Naja, und hin und wieder übernachtet einer bei dem anderen.", antwortet Lor so beiläufig wie möglich.

Während sie eine Runde über den Campus spazieren gehen, führen die Beiden endlich mal wieder eines ihrer Mutter-Tochter-Gespräche. Erst am späten Nachmittag verabschiedet sich Lorelai von ihrer Tochter.

-Luke's Diner-

"Und, hast du sie gefunden?", fragt Luke, als Lor wenig später das Diner betritt.

"Jep."

"Wie geht es ihr? Wann kommt sie mal wieder in die Stadt?"

"Es geht ihr soweit ganz gut und sie wird uns besuchen kommen, sobald sie ein bisschen Luft zum Atmen hat. Denn zu der Sache mit Dean und Lindsay kommt noch hinzu, dass sie momentan ziemlich viele Prüfungen hat. Aber wenn sie das unter Kontrolle hat, kommt sie wieder öfters. Und dann gibt es ja auch bald Semesterferien."

"Das dauert aber noch ein paar Wochen. Naja, richte ihr bei eurem nächsten Gespräch schöne Grüße von mir aus und ich freue mich, wenn sie sich mal wieder sehen lässt.", bittet Luke, während er sich zu Lorelai an den Tisch setzt und ihr gleichzeitig eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkt.

"Wird gemacht. Und wie lief es bei Dir?", fragt sie, bevor die Beiden in einem Kuss versinken.

Die übrigen Bewohner der Stadt haben sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass da etwas zwischen Luke und Lorelai läuft, doch keiner, Sookie und Jackson ausgenommen, kann genau sagen, was es ist. Dementsprechend sind auch die verstohlenen Blicke der anderen Gäste, die neugierig mehr über DAS Traumpaar der Stadt wissen wollen.


	6. Chapter 6

-Yale-

Rory hat inzwischen die Hälfte ihrer Zwischenprüfungen hinter sich gebracht, und kann äußerst zufrieden mit dem bisherigen Ergebnis sein. Die restlichen hat sie erst in einer Woche, sodass sie sich in der Zwischenzeit ein oder zwei Tage Pause gönnen kann, in denen sie zu ihrer Mutter fahren will. Doch ein wichtiger Artikel für die Studentenzeitung kommt ihr dazwischen. Sie soll eine Recherche über das Verhalten im Yale-Chatroom schreiben.

"Wie soll ich denn herausfinden, wie die Leute sich in diesem Chatroom verhalten?", fragt Rory verzweifelt Paris.

"Oh Rory, schon mal daran gedacht, dass du dich einfach in diesem Chat einloggen und dich ganz zwanglos unter die Computerfreaks und die anderen Besucher mischen könntest. Und jetzt hör auf rumzujammern, denn im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich morgen noch eine Prüfung.", antwortet Paris gereizt.

"Okay, okay, ich geh ja schon.", murmelt Rory, doch Paris Idee ist nicht gerade die schlechteste, also macht sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, um dort auf die Homepage der Uni zu gehen.

Als es jedoch um einen Namen geht, tut Rory sich schwer.

Wie soll ich mich bloß nennen, fragt sie sich. Irgendwann entscheidet sie sich dann für _Maria_, denn der Name wurde gerade von einem älteren Studenten durch die Bibliothek gebrüllt.

Rorys Finger bewegten sich ganz flink über die Tastatur, doch plötzlich hält sie inne.

Wieso habe ich mich denn bloß _Maria_ genannt? Ich hasse diesen Namen doch, denkt sie verwirrt, doch es ist schon zu spät, denn sie hat den ersten Satz schon geschrieben.

_Maria: Hey Leute, was ist so los hier?_

Naja, egal. Dann nenne ich mich eben beim nächsten Mal anders, denkt sie und wartet.

Gleich darauf die Antwort von _Grey._

_Grey: Hey, leider nicht so viel... Studierst du in Yale?_

_Maria: Ja, du nicht?_

_Grey: Nein, aber hoffentlich bald. Momentan bin ich noch an einer anderen Uni aber zum nächsten Semester wechsle ich, wenn alles glatt geht._

_Maria: Wieso ausgerechnet nach Yale?_

_Grey: Yale liegt weit genug von meiner Familie weg. Die andere Uni leider nicht._

_Maria: An, da kann ich nicht mitreden. Ich hab Yale nur gewählt, weil es näher an meiner Heimatstadt war. War Yale von Anfang an deine Wunsch-Uni?_

_Grey: Ja, eigentlich schon. Deine etwa nicht?_

_Maria: Nein. Bis zur Entscheidung stand für mich fest, dass ich nach Harvard wollte, aber schließlich hab ich mich doch für Yale entschieden._

_Grey: Wegen deiner Familie?_

_Maria: Wegen meiner Mutter. Wir verstehen uns supergut und ich wollte nicht so weit von ihr entfernt leben._

_Grey: Das kann ich beim besten Willen nicht verstehen. Wieso bist du hier im Chat? Ist dir langweilig?_

_Maria: Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich war nur neugierig, was hier so abgeht und ob man hier auch jemanden finden kann, mit dem man sich außerhalb des Internets noch mal treffen könnte._

Rory entscheidet, ihren Artikel erst mal für sich zu behalten. Wer weiß, ob sie diesen Typen überhaupt noch einmal wiedersieht.

_Grey: Also bist du auf der Suche nach einem Kerl?_

_Maria: Nein. Nein, wirklich nicht. Von den Männern hab ich zur Zeit ziemlich die Schnauze voll._

_Grey: Willst du mir davon erzählen?_

_Maria: Okay. Also, ich habe vor zwei Wochen mit meinem Exfreund geschlafen, der inzwischen verheiratet ist. Und ich dachte eigentlich, dass er seine Frau für mich erlassen würde, doch sie ist schwanger, und er ist viel zu anständig, um sie dann zu verlassen. Das war schon alles._

"Wieso erzähle ich diesem Typen meine ganzen Probleme? Ich kenne ihn erst seit zwei Minuten.", murmelt Rory vor sich hin.

_Grey: Wow.. War bestimmt nicht einfach, das so hinzunehmen und das zu verkraften.._

_Maria: Du sagst es. Und was ist mit dir? Zur Zeit vergeben?_

_Grey: Nein. Da gibt es zur Zeit niemanden. Habt ihr in Yale nicht momentan noch Zwischenprüfungen?_

_Maria: Ja, aber ich hab zwischen meinen Prüfungen eine Woche Pause, und weil ich seit Tagen nichts anderes mehr wie Bücher gesehen hab und meine Mitbewohnerinnen noch mitten im Stress stecken, sitze ich in der Bibliothek und chatte mit dir. Hast du die Prüfungen schon hinter dir?_

_Grey: Jep. Ich hatte sie alle innerhalb eineinhalb Wochen und jetzt langweile ich mich genauso wie du es wahrscheinlich gerade tust. Bist du zum ersten Mal hier?_

_Maria: Ja, ich war bis jetzt noch nie hier. Hatte immer was anderes vor. Und du? Schon oft hier gewesen?_

_Grey: Ja, seit einer Woche bin ich jeden Tag hier. Allerdings war nie sehr viel los. In Yale geht es gesittet zu. Alle waren brav ;-)_

_Maria: Tja, so sind wir... lol_

_Grey: Ich bin beeindruckt. Ich muss jetzt leider gehen, aber hast du vielleicht Lust, morgen wieder herzukommen?_

_Maria: Ja klar, gerne. Selbe Zeit?_

_Grey: Ja, am besten. Und du musst wieder unter Maria kommen, sonst erkennen wir uns nicht._

Das gefällt Rory eigentlich nicht so sehr, doch sie will ihm jetzt auch nicht sagen, dass sie unter einem anderen Namen kommt.

_Maria: Okay. Also dann, bis morgen._

_Grey: Bis morgen, Maria._

So, das war der letzte Teil, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr gebt mir ein Feedback ;-)

Bis bald, eure Kim (shannonboonefan)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Leute! Ich bin wieder da, und ich hab sehr viele Ideen für diese FF mitgebracht. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt der nächste Teil...

Wenig später verlässt Rory die Bibliothek und macht sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto, während sie ihr Handy hervorkramt.

"Ja?"

"Hey Mum, ich bin's. Hast du Zeit?", fragt Rory.

"Na klar, Schatz. Kommst du vorbei?"

"Ja, ich bin in einer halben Stunde da. Treffen wir uns im Diner?"

"Ja, bis gleich, Süße."

-Wenig später im Diner-

"Hey, da ist ja meine Kleine!", ruft Lorelai und die beiden umarmen sich.

"Oh Mum, es tut mir echt super leid, dass wir so lange keine Zeit füreinander hatten. Ich weiß, ich bin hauptsächlich daran Schuld."

"Ach komm, jetzt mach dir keinen Kopf. Schatz, zwei Kaffee bitte." Ruft sie Luke zu und der nickt.

Rory dagegen sieht erstaunt von Lorelai zu Luke und wieder zurück.

"Ist das was Ernstes zwischen euch beiden?"

Lor grinst glücklich. "Ich weiß auch nicht genau. Wir treffen uns täglich, und zwar auch außerhalb des Diners und wir schlafen miteinander. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das was Ernstes ist. Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen."

"Das solltet ihr aber möglichst bald mal tun. Was fühlst du denn?", bohrt Rory weiter.

"Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich werde dich anrufen, sobald ich es weiß, okay? Aber jetzt mal zu dir, Tochter. Was gibt's Neues?", lenkt Lorelai geschickt ab, denn Rory wird ein wenig rot und senkt ihren Blick.

"Nein, Schätzchen. Da ist aber dann mehr als nur ein bisschen passiert. Erzähl, sonst stirbt deine Mummy vor Neugierde.", drängt Lor weiter.

"Da ist nichts. Ich war heute im Chat, um ein paar Recherchen für einen neuen Artikel zu machen und da habe ich ihn kennen gelernt."

"Wer ist er?"

"Er heißt Grey, und ich weiß fast nichts von ih, außer, dass er zum nächsten Semester nach Yale kommt, weil er total genervt von seiner Familie ist und möglichst weit von ihnen weg will.", erklärt Rory.

"Und du hast ihn heute erst kennen gelernt?"

Rory nickt.

"Und er will nach Yale, um vor seiner Familie zu flüchten?"

Rory nickt wieder.

"Okay, bis jetzt ist er mir sympathisch. Aber heißt er wirklich Grey?", hakt Lor nach.

"Das war sein Chatname. Ich weiß nicht, ob es auch sein richtiger Name ist."

"Vielleicht heißen seine Eltern ja Purple und Black. Dann ist es allerdings kein Wunder, dass er von zu Hause weg will.", lacht Lorelai leise.

"Du bist echt gemein. Er ist total nett gewesen.", erwidert Rory eingeschnappt.

Lorelai hebt ihre Stimme: "Sehr verehrte Damen und Herren, darf ich Ihnen nun Black und Purple vorstellen, mit ihrem kleinen Sohn Grey. Hier kommen die Colours."

Nun ist Lorelai nicht mehr zu halten und lacht laut los.

"Hey, ihr Zwei, darf man mitlachen?", fragt Luke und gießt ihnen Kaffee ein.

"Hey. Rory hat heute mit dem Sprössling von Familie Colour gechattet. Du weißt schon, der Sohn von Black und Purple."

"Ja, kann sein, dass ich ihn kenne. Verrat mir doch noch mal schnell seinen Namen.", springt Luke voll auf Lorelais Scherz an.

Rory guckt beide ganz böse an, dann nimmt sie einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Wäre der Kaffee hier nicht so verdammt gut, hätte ich mir schon längst ein anderes Diner gesucht. Ihr passt echt gut zusammen, ihr seid beide total fies und ungerecht."

"Hey, würdest du wieder zu meinem Diner zurückkommen, wenn ich dir einen Bestechungsdonut anbiete?", versucht Luke die Sache wieder einzurenken.

"Zwei müssten schon mindestens drin sein.", antwortet Rory.

"Ganz meine Tochter.", sagt Lorelai, während Luke so tut, als müsse er überlegen. Schließlich willigt er grinsend ein und bringt Rory ihre Donuts. Einen davon schiebt sie Ihrer Mutter vor die Nase und murmelt irgend etwas von "Das hast du nicht verdient, aber deine gutmütige Tochter kann nicht anders".

Lor grinst und isst ihren Donut...

-Am nächsten Tag in Yale-

Rory ist seltsam aufgeregt, als sie genau wie am Tag zuvor die Bibliothek betritt und sich im Chat einloggt.

_Grey: Hey, da bist du ja._

_Maria: Ja. Wartest du schon lange?_

_Grey: Nein, bin auch grad erst gekommen._

_Maria: Darf ich dich mal was fragen?_

_Grey: Ja klar, schieß los..._

_Maria: Wie bist du auf deinen Chatnamen gekommen?_

_Grey: Naja, mein Tag war gestern so grau, und da hab ich mich unter diesem Namen eingeloggt. Wieso fragst du?_

_Maria: Ach, nur so. Mich hat es interessiert. Und, wie weit bist du mit dem Umzug?_

_Grey: Noch nicht sehr weit. Mein Dad ist absolut dagegen, dass ich einfach mitten im Semester das College wechsle._

_Maria: Aber es ist doch gar nicht mitten im Semester, sondern es fängt doch bald ein Neues an._

_Grey: Erklär das mal meinem Vater. Das ist, als ob du mit einer Wand reden würdest._

_Maria: Und deine Mum? Kann die nicht ein gutes Wort für dich bei ihm einlegen?_

_Grey: Meine Mutter hat doch totale Angst vor ihm. Ich denk, ich werd noch mal mit ihm reden, und wenn alles nichts hilft, wird der Umzug eine Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion._

_Maria: Pu, ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, mich gegen meine Mutter zu widersetzen._

_Grey: Wieso? Hast du zu viel Angst vor ihr?_

_Maria: Nein, sie ist so etwas wie meine beste Freundin. Wir verstehen uns einfach viel zu gut, um zu streiten. Meine Mum steht bei all meinen Entscheidungen voll hinter mir._

_Grey: Wow, ich beneide dich. Und was ist mit deinem Dad?_

_Maria: Meine Eltern haben sich schon vor meiner Geburt getrennt. Er hat jetzt ein Kind mit einer anderen Frau. Wir sehen uns regelmäßig, und telefonieren einmal die Woche, aber mehr ist nicht drin. Allerdings bin ich auch froh darüber. Wer weiß, wie es aussehen würde, wenn wir uns öfter sehen würden._

_Grey: Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. Bist du mit deinem Leben zufrieden, so wie es momentan ist?_

_Maria: Ja, im Großen und Ganzen schon. Über die Sache mit meinem Ex, von der ich dir gestern schon erzählt hab, bin ich auch schon hinweg. Aber trotzdem ist es ein komisches Gefühl, denn um mich herum sind zur Zeit nur glückliche Paare._

_Grey: So geht es mir auch. Das könnte einen doch wahnsinnig machen, oder etwa nicht?_

In diesem Moment kommt Paris zu Rory.

"Rory, wir haben ein Problem. Das heißt, ich hab eins, aber wen du mir nicht hilfst, es zu lösen, wirst du auch bald eins haben.", redet Paris drauf los.

"Paris, hat das nicht noch ein bisschen Zeit? Ich recherchiere gerade für meinen Artikel.", fragt Rory genervt.

"Ach, Chatten nennt sich neuerdings recherchieren. Ich unterbreche ja nur ungern deine Männersuche, aber es ist wirklich dringend!"

"Das ist Recherche, keine Männersuche. Aber gut, ich komme. Eine Minute noch, ja?"

Paris nickt, und verschwindet hinter einem Bücherregal.

_Maria: Du, es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss gehen. Meine Mitbewohnerin hat ein Problem und ich muss ihr helfen._

_Grey: Ja, kein Problem. Treffen wir uns morgen wieder?_

_Maria: Das kann ich dir leider nicht versprechen. Am Montag fängt bei mir der Prüfungsstress wieder an und meine zwei Tage Pause sind eigentlich vorbei._

_Grey: Okay. Hätte ich denn wenigstens Chance auf deine Handynummer? Du bist die Einzige, die ich in Yale kenne._

_Maria: Ja, klar. Die kriegst du._

Rory tippt die Handynummer ein, dann verabschiedet sie sich schnell von Grey. Wenige Minuten später sitzen sie und Paris schon zusammen bei einem Kaffee und Rory fragt Paris ab...

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr verliert eure Scheu, mir die Meinung zu sagen. Ich bin offen für alles, also bitte...

Ihr müsst auch nicht registriert sein oder so.

Noch ein kleiner Tipp: Wenn es fleißige Reviewer gibt, wird es den nächsten Teil auch schneller geben. Er is nämlich schon fertig.

Lg, eure Kim (shannonboonefan)


	8. Chapter 8

Tja, Lisi, das kann ich ja wohl nicht zulassen, dass du nur wegen mir nicht mehr an deinem ff weiterschreibst.

Keine Ahnung, das mit den Colours ist mir irgendwie so zugeflogen. Und so ein Satz ist ja typisch für Lorelai ;-)

Keine Angst, so schnell lass ich mich von einer kleinen Drohung nicht abschrecken. Dafür find ich dich viel zu nett ;-) gg

So, und jetzt wünsch ich dir – und allen anderen natürlich auch – VIEL SPASS BEIM LESEN! lach

-Gilmore Home-

Es klingelt an der Tür. Lorelai öffnet.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Lorelai.", begrüßt er Lor, dann küsst Luke sie auf den Mund. "Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich."

"Ach ja, was denn?", fragt sie neugierig.

"Tja, das erfährst du, wenn du jetzt mit mir kommst.", antwortet er vielsagend und deutet nach draußen auf seinen Wagen.

Lorelai tut so, als zögere sie und gerade, als Luke fragen will, was es denn da zu Überlegen gibt, nimmt sie lachend ihre Jacke und zieht die Haustür hinter sich zu.

Hand in Hand gehen sie zu Lukes Auto.

"Wohin fahren wir denn?", fragt Lorelai, während sie auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nimmt.

"Lass dich überraschen, Miss Ungeduld. Du wirst es schon noch früh genug erfahren.", grinst Luke und startet den Wagen.

-Wenig später-

"Wann sind wir denn endlich da?", fragt Lorelai, quengelig wie ein kleines Kind.

"Noch zweimal rechts und einmal links abbiegen und dann sind wir da!", antwortet Luke und kurze Zeit später bringt er das Auto vor einem alten Fabrikgebäude zum Stehen.

"Was wollen wir denn hier? Die Halle steht doch schon seit Jahren leer!", meint Lorelai und sieht sich um.

"Das denkst du. Doch in ein paar Minuten wirst du um einiges schlauer sein.", sagt Luke und nimmt ihre Hand. Er klopft dreimal mit der Faust an die Tür, die gleich darauf aufgeht.

"Hey Luke. Na, altes Haus, schön, dass du dich auch mal herwagst. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich mal hier sehe!", ruft ein Mann in Lukes Alter und klopft ihm auf die Schulter.

"Oh, du hast ja auch noch jemanden mitgebracht! Hallo, schöne Frau!", begrüßt der Mann nun auch Lorelai, doch Luke unterbricht ihn, bevor der Typ Lorelai noch mehr geben kann, wie nur einen schmierigen Kuss auf die Hand.

"Tja Pete, ich wollte mir den Schuppen einfach mal ansehen. Es heißt ja, deiner soll noch besser sein wie meiner und da muss ich natürlich Gewissheit haben.", antwortet Luke und legt seinen Arm schützend um Lorelai, damit Pete gleich weiß, woran er ist.

"Ach, die scharfe Braut gehört zu dir? Schade, schade. Naja, dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß dabei, dir deine Meinung zu bilden.", sagt Pete zu Luke und mit einem machohaften Zwinkern zu Lor: "Und falls er anfängt dich zu langweilen. Du weißt ja, wo du mich finden kannst, Baby!"

"Was für ein Widerling! Woher kennst du ihn?", flüstert Lor zu Luke und nickt Pete aufgesetzt lächelnd zu.

"Er ist mit mir zur Schule gegangen. Er war der Football-Captain und seine Freundin die Cheerleaderin. Typisches High-School-Klischee. Aber stör dich nicht an ihm, sondern genieß lieber dieses Kaffee-Paradies!", grinst Luke ihr zu.

Erst jetzt sieht Lor sich wieder um und sie stehen mitten in der Kulisse eines typisch-italienischen Cafés.

"Wow! Oh Luke, das ist ja der Wahnsinn. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so etwas hier gibt. Das ist echt wunderschön. Dann habt ihr eben also über Kaffee geredet!", kombiniert Lor.

"Genau. Also, dann wollen wir mal prüfen, ob es wirklich stimmt, was man so hört. Was möchtest du?"

"Kaffee, was sonst?", antwortet Lor.

"Das ist mir auch klar. Aber was für einen?", grinst Luke.

Und nachdem Lor die Karte studiert hat, verbringen die beiden einen schönen Abend zusammen und kommen am Ende zu dem Schluss, dass es dort zwar mehr Auswahl gibt, aber der Kaffee mindestens genauso gut ist wie bei Luke...

-Wohnung von Lane und den Jungs-

Lane sitzt gerade auf der Couch und sieht Fernsehen, als die Jungs mit zwei Mädels reinkommen.

"Hey Lane. Hattest du nicht noch was vor?", fragt Zack, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie sich zurück ziehen sollte.

"Ach ja, richtig. Ich wünsch euch noch viel Spass.", antwortet sie etwas patzig, denn diese Masche kennt sie bereits und es geht ihr gewaltig auf die Nerven. Doch anstatt in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, zieht sie sich eine Jacke an und verlässt die Wohnung.

Vor Doosie's trifft sie zufällig ihre Mutter, und Lane will sich schon abrupt rumdrehen, da ruft ihre Mum sie zurück.

"Hey Mama.", begrüßt Lane sie zögernd.

"Hallo Lane. Du hast immer noch Sachen in deinem ehemaligen Zimmer liegen. Es wäre nett, wenn du vorbeikommen könntest, und sie abholst, damit das Zimmer endlich leer steht, und ich es für andere Zwecke nutzen kann.", sagt Mrs Kim.

"Ja, natürlich. Ich komme morgen früh vorbei.", antwortet Lane enttäuscht, denn sie hatte sich eine Aussprache mit ihrer Mutter erhofft.

Wütend stapft sie ins Diner, und da kein Tisch mehr frei ist, setzt sie sich an den Tresen.

"Hey Lane, alles klar?", fragt Luke freundlich, als sie einen Kaffee und dazu einen Muffin bestellt.

"Naja, es geht so. Es ist nicht leicht, wenn die Kerle in der Überzahl sind", versucht Lane zu scherzen, doch Luke bemerkt ihre Unsicherheit nicht.

"Aber andersherum ist es auch nicht einfacher", grinst er, dann gibt er Lanes Bestellung weiter.

"Hey, ist der Platz hier noch frei?", fragt plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie dreht sich herum und blickt in zwei froschgrüne freche Augen.

"Äh.. Ja klar. Setz dich", stottert Lane verwirrt.

"Ich bin neu hier. Kannst du mir vielleicht einen kleinen Tipp geben, was hier besonders gut schmeckt?" fragt der Junge, der ungefähr ein Jahr älter als Lane ist.

"Also, es schmeckt eigentlich alles, aber unbedingt probieren solltest du den Cheeseburger. Und das Omelette ist auch super lecker. Und die Donuts und die Muffins. Ach, wie gesagt, eigentlich ist alles super lecker.", antwortet Lane verdutzt, da dieser gutaussehende Junge anscheinend mit ihr ins Gespräch kommen will.

"Na gut, dann nehme ich das Omelette, einen Kaffee und einen Donut zum Mitnehmen", sagt er zu Luke.

"Ich bin übrigens Daniel, aber alle nennen ich Dan.", stellt der Junge sich vor, und reicht Lane die Hand.

"Hi Dan. Ich bin Lane. Ich glaube, du wirst schnell Freunde hier finden.", bemerkt Lane, während sie ihm die Hand gibt.

"Wieso?", lacht er.

"Naja, du bist offen, hast kein Problem, das Gespräch anzufangen und nett bist du auch. Zumindest bis jetzt.", grinst Lane frech.

"Danke, aber das Kompliment gebe ich gern zurück.", sagt Da und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

"Du bist also neu hier. Wo wohnst du denn?", fragt Lane neugierig.

Dan nennt ihr die Straße.

"Nein, das ist doch nicht wahr. Ich wohne auch in der Straße. Zusammen mit zwei Jungs. Wir sind in einer Band.", erzählt Lane stolz.

"Cool, ich liebe Musik. Man könnte mich fast verrückt nennen, weil ich so viele CDs besitze, wie andere Leute Klamotten."

"Geht mir genauso. Aber jetzt sag mir lieber mal, was dich nach Stars Hollow gebracht hat."

"Also, meine Grandma wohnt hier. Und meine Mum wollte, dass ich hierherziehe, damit ich mich ein bisschen um sie kümmere. Und ich bin noch auf der Suche nach einem Job, denn je nachdem, ob ich was Gutes finde, bleibe ich vielleicht für länger, als es normalerweise vorhergesehen war."

"Wow, dann ziehst du also extra für deine Oma hierher. Find ich gut. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, an einen Job zu kommen", meint Lane beeindruckt.

Die beiden unterhalten sich noch in wenig, doch plötzlich klingelt Lanes Handy. Sie geht kurz raus, weil Telefonieren im Diner ja verboten ist, und als sie wiederkommt, ist Dan verschwunden. Doch er hat einen Zettel mit Adresse und Handynummer dagelassen...


	9. Chapter 9

-Ein paar Tage später in Yale-

Rory kommt gerade aus einem Hörsaal, wo sie ihre vorletzte Prüfung hatte.

"Hey Rory! Und, wie war es?" fragt Tenna, die plötzlich neben Rory steht. Rory zuckt erschrocken zusammen.

"Oh Mann, Tenna, kannst du dir dieses Herangeschleiche nicht mal abgewöhnen?", flucht sie.

"Entschuldige. War das deine letzte Prüfung heute?"

"Nein, morgen hab ich die letzte. Aber schwer war es eigentlich nicht. Die erste Prüfung vor zwei Wochen war schwerer. Bist du denn schon fertig mit deinen Arbeiten?", fragt sie.

"Ja, ich hatte die letzte gestern. Freust du dich schon auf die Semesterferien?", will Tenna wissen, während die beiden Richtung Wohnheim schlendern.

"Ja. Meine Mutter hat schon eine Liste gemacht, was wir alles unternehmen wollen. Freust du dich denn nicht?", fragt Rory, die Tennas unglückliches Gesicht sieht.

"Naja, ich fahre eigentlich nur nach Hause, damit ich auf meinen kleinen Bruder aufpasse, weil meine Eltern auf eine Weltreise gehen wollen. Mein Dad hat eine Nervenkrankheit und meine Mum leidet an Migräne und da meinte der Arzt, eine Luftveränderung würde den beiden bestimmt gut tun. Aber ich glaube eher, eine Trennung würde den beiden gut tun und nicht so eine dämliche Weltreise", sagt Tenna eher zu sich selbst als zu Rory. Rory mustert Tenna besorgt, und meint schließlich: "Hey, das wird schon. Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal nach Hause fahren und ein bisschen entspannen. Wenn eine Trennung für deine Eltern besser ist, dann werden sie es bestimmt auch bald erkennen. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht beseitigen sie ja auf dieser Reise auch ihre Probleme und Streitereien."

Dankend sieht Tenna ihre Mitbewohnerin an und sagt dann leise: "Ich hoffe, du hast Recht!"

Und genau so schnell und geräuschlos wie sie gekommen ist, verschwindet sie auch wieder. Rory sieht sich verwirrt um und geht kopfschüttelnd weiter...

-Luke's Diner-

Lane kommt herein und wieder ist kein Tisch frei. Doch diesmal gibt es auch keinen freien Platz mehr am Tresen. Lane will gerade wieder gehen, doch da erblickt sie Kirk, der alleine an einem Tisch sitzt und da sie so großen Hunger hat, setzt sie sich zu ihm.

"Hey Kirk, darf ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragt sie freundlich.

"Du sitzt doch schon", antwortet Kirk verwirrt.

"Weißt du, Kirk, das ist so eine Redewendung. Wenn man das gefragt wird, antwortet man: 'Ja natürlich.' Außer man erwartet jemanden, dann kann man auch sagen: 'Nein, tut mir leid, aber der Platz ist schon besetzt.'"

"Und woher wusstest du, dass hier niemand sitzt?", will Kirk nun wissen.

"Da gibt es mehrere Anzeichen. Erstens ist dein Teller schon fast leer und kein anderer Teller steht auf dem Tisch und zweitens: wer sollte sich schon bei dich setzen? Außer Lulu gibt es doch niemanden und Lulu ist nicht da.", erklärt Lane leicht gereizt, weil sie schon von ihren Mitbewohnern genervt ist, die wieder zwei Mädels mitgebracht hatten und sie selbst aus der Wohnung verscheucht hatten.

"Und woher weißt du, dass Lulu nicht da ist? Hat sie es dir erzählt? Verstehst du dich gut mit ihr? Hat sie dir mal gesagt, ob sie zufrieden ist mit unserem Sexleben? Will sie vielleicht mit mir zusammenziehen? Das wäre gar nicht gut!"

"Ähm, Kirk, ich unterbreche dich ja nur ungern, aber du hast es letzte Woche so ziemlich jedem erzählt. Du hast hier an einem Tisch gesessen und dich mit Donuts und Muffins vollgestopft und jedem, der es nicht hören wollte, erzählt, dass Lulu zwei Wochen zu ihren Eltern fährt und du keine Zeit hast, um sie zu begleiten.", schaltet sich jetzt Lorelai vom Nachbartisch ein.

Zu Lane sagt sie: "Hey Lane! Willst du nicht zu mir an den Tisch kommen und mir die neuesten Neuigkeiten erzählen, damit ich Rory am Wochenende was zu erzählen hab?"

Lane nickt und kommt mit ihrem Teller an Lorelais Tisch.

"Ich hab dich eben gar nicht gesehen, sonst wäre ich sofort zu dir gekommen.", meint Lane.

"Tja, das ist der Vorteil, wenn man mit dem Ladeninhaber zusammen ist: Man bekommt immer einen Tisch.", grinst Lorelai. Dann erzählt Lane ihr, dass sie sich immer noch nicht mit ihrer Mutter versöhnt hat. Plötzlich fällt ihr ein, dass sie ganz vergessen hat, ihre restlichen Sachen abzuholen.

"Oje, das muss ich aber gleich erledigen. So ein Mist, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?", ärgert sich Lane.

"Sie wird dich schon nicht umbringen.", meint Lorelai, als plötzlich Luke an ihren Tisch kommt. Er bittet Lane um einen Gefallen.

"Sag mal, hast du nicht Lust, wieder für mich zu arbeiten? Ich bräuchte dringend einen zuverlässigen Mitarbeiter.", fragt er Lane.

"Oh, tut mir leid, aber ich hab gerade angefangen, bei Taylor in der Eisdiele zu arbeiten. Aber ich glaube, ich wüsste da jemanden. Ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagt sie grinsend und geht vor die Tür...

-Vorm Luke's-

"Ja, hallo?", meldet sich eine Stimme.

"Hi, hier ist Lane. Erinnerst du dich noch?"

"Ja, klar. Wie geht es dir?", fragt die Stimme.

"Mir geht's ganz gut. Also, ich hatte dir ja gesagt, dass ich dir vielleicht bei deiner Jobsuche helfen könnte. Kannst du zu Luke kommen?"

"Das ist der Laden, wo wir uns getroffen haben, oder? Ich bin gleich da!", antwortet Dan und legt auf.

Wenig später fährt er mit seinem Auto vor.

"Du hast aber ein schönes rotes Auto", grinst Lane.

"Das ist das Auto von meiner Grandma. Ich hab dir ja von ihr erzählt."

"Ach ja, richtig. Also, wie gesagt, vielleicht kannst du bei Luke arbeiten. Hast du schon mal gekellnert?", fragt Lane, während sie wieder ins Diner gehen.

"Ja, aber das war in einer Bar, und nach ein paar Wochen hatte ich genug von den ganzen Leuten, die ein Bier nach dem anderen runtergestürzt haben, um ihren Frust zu ertränken."

"Damit wirst du hier keine Probleme haben. Luke, das ist Dan. Er hat sogar schon Erfahrung im Kellnern.", stellt Lane ihn vor. Und damit die beiden sich ungestört unterhalten können, übernimmt Lane auch für eine halbe Stunde die Gäste.

"Der Kerl hat es dir ja angetan, was?", grinst Lorelai und setzt sich an den Tresen, um sich weiter mit Lane zu unterhalten.

"Ach, Unsinn! Oh, ich bin gleich wieder da", sagt sie, als ein Kunde bezahlen will. Doch die Frage lässt sie nicht mehr los...


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo, ihr!

Es tut mir echt total leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat...

Ich habe mich entschlossen, die Zeit ein bisschen vorzudrehen, genauer gesagt bis zum letzten Tag, bevor die Uni für Rory wieder los geht.

Was inzwischen passiert ist:

Rory und Grey haben oft miteinander geschrieben und für Rory ist er zu so etwas wie einem besten Freund geworden. An mehr will sie momentan noch nicht denken.

Lorelai und Luke sind immer noch zusammen und schweben auf Wolke 7.

Lane und Dan sind beste Freunde geworden und sie sehen sich jeden Tag. Doch beide fühlen mehr, als sie zugeben wollen.

So, und jetzt weiter mit der Story. Viel Spaß...

-Gilmore Home-

"Hey Mom, da bin ich wieder", ruft Rory und schließt die Haustür mit dem Fuß.

"Hey Schätzchen! Und, hast du alles bekommen, was du brauchtest?", fragt Lorelai ihre Tochter. Rory ist nämlich in die Stadt gegangen, um die letzten Besorgungen für ihr neues Semester zu machen.

"Ja, hab alles bekommen", antwortet Rory und stellt ihre Einkäufe auf dem Küchentisch ab. Dann geht sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihre Mutter schon den _'Paten' _in den Videorekorder geschoben hat.

"Ach Süße, das war wirklich eine sehr gute Idee, Marias Sterbeszene zur Tradition an allen letzten Tagen von deinen Semesterferien zu machen."

"Ja, ich weiß", grinst Rory.

Dann sehen die beiden Gilmores sich ihre Lieblingsstellen des Films an und machen sich wie jedes Mal darüber lustig.

Erst spät in der Nacht gehen die beiden ins Bett...

-Am nächsten Morgen bei Luke-

"Hey Rory! Wie gehts? Bist du schon startbereit?", begrüßt Luke Rory, als sie zusammen mit ihrer Mom das Diner betritt.

"Ja! Das Einzige, was mir noch fehlt, ist Kaffee. Und ich glaub, ich nehm auch noch was zum Essen mit für die Fahrt.", antwortet Rory gutgelaunt.

"Kein Problem. Hier hast du schon mal einen Kaffee und hier ist das Fresspaket, das ich für dich zusammengestellt habe." Luke geht um den Tresen herum und reicht ihr drei prallgefüllte Papiertüten. Rory sieht neugierig in eine der Tüten, und ihr steigt sofort der Geruch von frischen Donuts, Muffins und Bagels in die Nase.

"Oh, Luke, vielen Dank. Du bist echt der Beste!", sagt sie und umarmt ihn.

Luke und Lorelai verschwinden kurz darauf nach oben, weil Luke ihr unbedingt noch etwas zeigen möchte. Rory entdeckt Lane, die am Tresen sitzt, und setzt sich zu ihr.

"Hey Lane, was machst du denn hier?", begrüßt sie ihre Freundin überrascht.

"Hey Ror. Ach weißt du, ich lasse mich von Dan bedienen", grinst sie, "und du bist auf dem Weg zurück nach Yale? Oder hast du vielleicht noch Zeit für einen Kaffee und ein kurzes Gespräch? Ich muss dir ganz dringend etwas erzählen.", bittet Lane eindringlich, und da Rory ja sowieso noch ein bisschen Zeit hat, willigt sie gerne ein.

"Hey Dan, kannst du Lorelai vielleicht sagen, dass ich kurz mit Lane weggegangen bin, und dass ich gleich wiederkomme?", bittet sie Dan, der gerade hinter dem Tresen steht.

"Ja klar, mach ich, Rory. Lane, du kommst aber doch gleich wieder, oder? Ich meine, wir hatten ja noch was vor heut.", sagt er zwinkernd zu Lane, die ihn leicht anlächelt und nickt.

"Natürlich, bin gleich wieder da. Ich hab nur ein kleines Frauengespräch mit Rory zu führen. Keine Angst, ich werd dir schon nicht weglaufen.", sagt Lane zu ihm und wird ein bisschen rot, als Dan antwortet: "Das will ich auch hoffen, Kleines, denn sonst müsst ich dich ja wieder einfangen."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Leute, es tut mir total leid, dass es soo verdammt lange gedauert hat, und eigentlich gibt es auch gar keine Ausrede, die das entschuldigt, also ich hoffe, das nächste Chap ist Entschuldigung genug... Viel Spaß, und reviewt ordentlich ;)

-Draußen vor dem Diner-

"Kann es sein, dass es ganz schön knistert zwischen Dan und dir?", fragt Ror ihre Freundin, sobald sich die Tür des Diners hinter ihnen geschlossen hat. Sie sieht ihre Freundin scharf an, und bemerkt natürlich, dass Lanes Gesicht sich als Reaktion auf ihre Frage mit einem tiefen Rot überzieht.

"Naja, das ist eigentlich auch der Grund, weshalb ich mit dir reden wollte. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin total verliebt in ihn, aber ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Er hat mir mehr als einmal klar gemacht, dass er momentan keine feste Beziehung haben will, und für etwas weniger Ernstes bedeutet mir unsere Freundschaft einfach zu viel.", bringt Lane verzweifelt hervor. Rory sieht sie gerührt an.

"Hey, so verknallt habe ich dich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehn! Was ist denn mit ihm? Liebt er dich auch?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, das ist ja das Problem! Ich meine, wir verstehen uns super und unternehmen total viel zusammen und solche süßen Sprüche wie der eben sagt er auch öfter, aber ich hab immer irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er mich auf Abstand halten will.", erklärt Lane ihrer Freundin unglücklich.

"Vielleicht liegt das aber auch nur daran, dass er ebenfalls Gefühle für dich entwickelt hat und einfach nur Angst hat, verletzt zu werden. Ich finde, du solltest es einfach riskieren. So wie er dich ansieht, fresse ich einen Besen, wenn er sich nicht auch in dich verliebt hat.", grinst Rory und blickt durch die Fensterscheibe ins Diner und sieht gerade noch, wie Dan, der sie anscheinend beobachtet hatte, den Kopf verlegen wegdreht, als ob er sich ertappt fühlt.

Lane umarmt ihre Freundin und dankt ihr für den Rat. Dann nimmt Rory ihr noch das Versprechen ab, sie regelmäßig anzurufen und sie auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Anschließend gehen die beiden zurück ins Diner, denn mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellt sie fest, dass sie so langsam auch losfahren muss, um nicht später als mit Paris verabredet in Yale zu sein. Sie verabschiedet sich von Lane, Luke und Dan und packt die Fresspakete und Lorelai ins Auto, die die ganze Zeit munter plappert. Rory dagegen, die gern ein bisschen Ruhe hätte, setzt sich schweigend hinters Steuer und startet den Motor. Lorelai ist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihrer Tochter ihre Vorstellung von ihrm neuen Zimmer zu schildern, als dass sie bemerkt hätte, dass Rory sehr nachdenklich ist...

-Yale University-

Rory fährt mit ihrem Wagen auf einen der Parkplätze der Uni. Während der ganzen Fahrt hatte sie sich irgendeinen Schwachsinn von Lorelai anhören müssen und nun ist sie froh, endlich aussteigen zu können.

"So, jetzt hol ich uns erstmal einen Kaffee von diesem tollen Typ auf dem Campus. Ich bin gleich wieder da", säuselt Lorelai und schon ist sie verschwunden.

Genervt verdreht Rory die Augen, dann öffnet sie den Kofferraum und stellt gerade ihr gesamtes Gepäck auf den Bürgersteig, als eine aufgeregte Paris auf sie zugestürmt kommt.

"Rory! Endlich, ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr. Mein Gott, wieso hat das denn so lange gedauert?"

"Tut mir leid, aber meine Mum..."

"Naja, ist ja auch egal. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie cool unser neues Zimmer ist. Jede von uns hat ein eigenes Schlafzimmer, wir müssen uns das Bad nur noch zu zweit teilen und unser Gemeinschaftsraum ist noch größer als in unserem alten Zimmer. Komm, du musst es dir unbedingt ansehen!"

Die beiden Mädchen beladen sich mit Rorys Gepäck und trotten los in Richtung Wohnheim. Auf halbem Weg kommt ihnen eine mit Kaffee beladene Lorelai entgegen, die nun auch Paris zuschwatzt und bereits nach wenigen Metern blickt diese sich hilfesuchend zu Rory um, die jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckt.

Paris führt die beiden um einige Ecken herum, bis sie schließlich vor einer Tür stehen bleibt und ihren Schlüssel herauskramt. Als sie ihn dann schließlich gefunden hat, staunen Lorelai und Rory nicht schlecht: Das Zimmer ist wirklich wesentlich größer, als das, das sie im Erstsemester bewohnt hatten.

"Und, hab ich zu viel versprochen?", fragt Paris und sieht die beiden Frauen grinsend an.

Anschließend geben Rory und Paris sich an die Zimmerverteilung und haben sich auch recht bald geeinigt: Rory bekommt das mit der schöneren Sicht, wenn man aus dem Fenster schaut und dafür zieht Paris in den nur unwesentlich größeren der beiden Räume. Beide geben sich zufrieden ans Auspacken, während Lorelai zur Campus-Videothek läuft, um einen Film auszuleihen. Damit wollen die drei den Einstieg ins neue Semester feiern.

-Am nächsten Morgen im Zimmer der Mädchen-

Mit einem brummenden Kopf wacht Rory auf und versucht, aufzustehen, was jedoch durch ein Knäuel verhindert wird, das neben ihr liegt. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkennt Rory, dass da neben ihr ihre Mutter liegt, in eine Wolldecke eingerollt.

"Mum!", ruft sie panisch, "du hättest schon vor zwei Stunden im Hotel sien müssen. Heute kommen doch eure Japaner, von denen du mir schon die ganze Woche über erzählst."

Sie versucht, Lorelai zu wecken, doch erst unter Androhung von einer eiskalten Dusche kann sie ihre Mutter schließlich dazu bewegen, aufzustehen. Damit bricht der erste Tag im neuen Semester von Paris und Rory sehr hektisch an, denn auch Paris hat enorme Probleme, aus den Federn zu kommen.

"Mein Schädel brumt. Versprich mir, dass wir den Nächsten Mädelsabend erst dann machen, wenn wir mehr Alkohol vertragen.", jammert Paris.

"Ich wäre dafür, dass beim nächsten Mädelsabend einfach kein Alkohol eingeladen wird, dann haben wir am nächsten Morgen auch keine Probleme", entgegnet Rory, ebenfalls mit einer leidenen Miene.

Da die beiden Mädchen einfach nur ihre Kurspläne abholen müssen, ziehen sie sich schnell etwas an und gehen zur offiziellen Begrüßung der Studenten, mit Ausnahme der Erstsemestler, die erst in zwei Tagen eintreffen werden.

Nachdem sie ihre Pläne abgeholt haben, gehen sie zurück in ihr Apartement, um sich richtig fertig zu machen für ihren ersten Tag.

Rory, die die ganze Zeit schon ziemlich aufgeregt ist, spürt ein Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend. 'Vielleicht werde ich ihm heute schon zum ersten Mal über den Weg laufen. Hoffentlich hat er mich bei dem Willkommenstreffen nicht gesehen, das wäre ja wirklich peinlich, so wie ich ausgesehen habe.'

Die ganze Zeit kann sie an nichts anderes denken als an ihre Mailbekanntschaft Grey...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Leute... Ich hab für dieses Chapter relativ lange gebraucht, und ich bin mir verdammt unsicher, ob es wirklich so okay ist, wie es ist, deswegen brauch ich unbedingt eure Meinung... Dieses Chapter ist dafür verantwortlich, dass das Rating in M verändert werden musste... Falls es euch gar nicht gefallen sollte (wobei ich, wenn ich euch schreibe, irgendwie das Gefühl hab, dass das sowieso nur die vier Leute lesen, die mir immer reviewn), dann sagts mir bitte...

Und bitte, reviewt fleißig, damit ich ein echtes Feedback und möglichst viele Meinungen dazu hören kann...

Danke, und viel Spaß beim Lesen ;-)

-Abends in der Wohnung von Lane und den Jungs-

"Das war doch echt ein schöner Tag. Dein Vorschlag, noch zu Al Pancake zu gehen, war echt klasse. Ich hab selten so lecker gegessen.", sagt Dan und gibt Lane einen Kuss auf dieWange. Sie ist wie elektrisiert und spürt, ausgehend von demPunkt, wo er sie geküsst hat, tausend kleine Kribbelnde Schmetterlinge, die sich langsam in ihrem Magen sammeln.

"Kein Problem. Ich bin gern deine Fremdenführerin", lacht sie, während sie die Chips und Cola auf den Tisch stellt.

"Irgendwie ist es ein komisches Gefühl, hier auf eurer Couch zu sitzen, ohne darauf gefasst sein zu müssen, dass in der nächsten Minute einer deiner Mitbewohner hereinschneien könnte. Wir haben sturmfreie Bude.", scherzt Dan und grinst sie an, während er sie neben sich aufs Sofa zieht.

"Ja, das kommt nicht oft vor. Aber ich bin echt froh, dass sie ab und zu sagen, dass sie bei einer ihrer zahlreichen Bekanntschaften übernachten. Dann hab ich Zeit, ein bisschen durch die Wohnung zu putzen, ohne dass sie sich glkeich wieder aufregen, ich solle alles so lassen, denn das würde das WG-Feeling erhöhen und außerdem würden sie das später wegmachen. Ich kann es nämlich absolut nicht leiden, wenn sie einen ungewaschenen Teller zwei Wochen lang in der Küche versauern lassen."

"Dann halte ich dich ja grad vom Putzen ab. Würdest du lieber den Staubwedel schwingen, anstatt hier mit dem lieben Dan auf der Couch zu sitzen und einen Film anzuschauen?", fragt ein frech grinsender Dan und sieht sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Es gibt nichts, was ich lieber täte, als mit dir hier zu sitzen.", antwortet Lane leise und sieht ihn verlegen lächelnd an. Dans Augen leuchten auf und er streicht ihr über den Arm, während ihre Gesichter sich immer näher kommen.

"Wir sollten langsam mal den Fernseher anschalten, sonst verassen wir noch die Hälfte des Films", sagt Lane und räuspert sich. Anschließend sucht sie etwas umständlich nach der Fernbedienung, die Dan schon längst in der Hand hält. Er schaltet den Fernseher an, genau rechtzeitig, denn gerade läuft der Vorspann von "Nur mit dir". Lane konnte Dan dazu überreden, sich den Film anzusehen, indem sie ihm versprechen musste, sich mit ihm nächste Woche einen Horrofilm auszuleihen. Dabei hatten wohl beide insgeheim dieselbe Hoffnung mit ihren Filmen: Eine traurige Schnulze ist ebenso gut zum Kuscheln wie ein Horrofilm. Und so schmiegt sich Lane jetzt an Dan, der einen Arm um sie legt...

-Währenddessen in Yale-

Grey: _Hey was hast du heute noch vor?_

Maria: _Ich denke, ich werd jetzt ma den Fernseher anschalten, denn jetzt kommt "Nur mit dir" im Fernsehen und den wollt ich schon immer mal sehen. Und was machst du? Wirst du Den Campus noch ein bisschen unsicher macen? ;-)_

Grey: _Nein, dazu bin ich viel zu erledigt von meinem ersten Tag. Es war doch alles sehr ereignisreich. :-) Ich hatte eigentlich vor, dasselbe zu tun wie du, denn erstens kommt nichts besseres im Fernsehen und zweitens interessiert es mich, wie der Regisseur die Gefühle zum Ausdruck gebracht hat. Das ist so ne kleine Macke von mir, alle Filme nach einem bestimmten Muster zu bewerten. Ich bin da sehr kritisch, weil ich ja selbst mal ins Filmgeschäft wollte. Schon als kleiner Junge hab ich immer davon geträumt, irgendwann einmal meine eigenen Filme zu drehen._

Maria: _Das finde ich sehr interessant, und so wie ich dich kenneglernt habe, würde das auch gut zu dir passen, glaube ich. Wieso studierst du denn jetzt Medizin, denn du scheinst doch immer noch davon zu träumen, oder?_

Grey: _Ja, schon, aber Medizin reizt mich genauso. Klar, auf dne ertsen Blick past das nicht zusammen, aber das waren schon immer die beiden Sachen, die mich am meisten interessiert haben. Und ich glaube, für den Regisseur-Beruf wäre ich dann doch ein bisschen zu wenig verrückt :-) So, ich denke, ich werd jetz auch mal den Fernseher anschalten. Schlaf schön, Maria._

Maria: _Ja, du auch. Und viel Spaß bei dem Film ;-)_

Grey: _Wünsch ich dir auch._

Lächelnd schaltet sie ihr Laptop in den Standby-Modus und setzt sich anschließend aufs Sofa, um sich "Nur mit dir" anzusehen...

-Währenddessen im Haus der Gilmores in Stars Hollow-

"Lorelai, ich bin da! Und ich hab dir was mitgebracht.", ruft Luke und schließt die Haustür mit Hilfe seines Fußes hinter sich.

"Na endlich, ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr. Hmm, sind das da etwa Taccos? Die riechen aber lecker.", grinst Lor schnuppernd, doch Luke hält die Tüte mit dem Essen hoch.

"Du kriegst nichts, bevor du mir nicht anständig Hallo gesagt hast.", sagt er gespielt streng und hält ihr seine Wange hin. Da fasst Lor sein Kinn und dreht sein Gesicht so, bis er ihr direkt in die Augen blickt und dann küsst sie ihn so, dass er keine Luft mehr bekommt.

"Zufrieden?", fragt sie grinsend, nachdem sich ihr Atem wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hat. Luke ist so perplex, dass Lorelai ihm einfach die Tacco-Tüte aus der Hand nimmt und damit in der Küche verschwindet.

"Was sehen wir uns denn heute abend an?", fragt Luke, während er sich auf dem Sofa niederlässt und das Eis auf den Tisch stellt, das er ebenfalls noch von Doosey's Market mitgebracht hat.

"'Nur mit dir' läuft im Fernsehen, und der Film ist so schön, den müssen wir uns unbedingt ansehen.", kommt die Antwort aus der Küche.

Inzwischen ist Luke klug genug, um nicht jedes Mal wegen der Filmwahl anzufangen zu nörgeln, denn im Laufe der Zeit hat sich doch herausgestellt, dass Lorelai es sowieso immer irgendwie schafft, dass sie nachher doch den Film gucken, den sie anfangs vorgeschlagen hat.

Wenig später sitzen auch die beiden vor dem Fernseher und sehen sich "Nur mit dir" an...

-Nach dem Film in Yale-

Grey: _Und, wie hat dir der Film gefallen?_

Maria: _Er war wunderschön. Ich hatte ihn zwar schon mal gesehen, aber ich muss trotzdem jedes Mal wieder anfangen zu weinen, weil es einfach nur so verdammt traurig ist._

Grey: _Ja, das ist wahr, das Ende ist wirklich traurig. Ich muss gestehen, selbst meine Augen waren feucht, weil der Film die Gefühle einfach so wunderbar darstellt._

Maria: _Ich finde es immer schön, wenn auch ein Junge Gefühle bei so etwas zeigen kann. Aber ich bin auch froh, dass sonst keiner da war, auch meine Mitbewohnerin nicht, denn ich konnte auch nicht mehr aufhören zu heulen._

Grey: _Ich wäre wirklich gern bei dir gewesen, um dich zu trösten und um deine Tränen zu trocknen. Ich würde dich sowieso gerne endlich mal sehen, ich meine, immerhin kennen wir uns jetzt schon über zwei Monate, aber wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie der andere aussieht. Ich will endlich wissen, von wem ich jede Nacht träume._

Rorys Mund wird plötzlich ganz trocken vor Freude und sie spürt wieder das Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Auch sie ist sich schon seit längerem im Klaren darüber, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann, denn sie ist auf dem besten Weg, ernsthafte Gefühle für diesen Jungen zu entwickeln und sie will ihm auch endlich einmal in die Augen sehen. Andererseits - sie will es sich zwar nicht eingestehen - hat sie auch ein bisschen Angst vor einem Treffen, weshalb sie sich auch jetzt wieder versucht, rauszureden.

Maria: _Es tut mir sehr leid, ich muss jetzt gehen, aber mir geht es ganz genauso. Ich denke, wir werden uns sehr bald treffen. Ich verspreche es dir. Gute Nacht._

Grey: _Ich werde die Stunden zählen, denn jede Minute ohne dich kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, während die Zeit, in der ich mit dir reden kann, viel zu schnell vergeht. Schlaf gut._

Und mit dem Wissen, dass es da draußen jemanden gibt, mit dem sie endlich wieder glücklich werden könnte, geht Rory müde aber glücklich ins Bett...

-Währenddessen bei Lane-

"Wow, das war echt ein trauriges Ende", bemerkt Lane, nachdem sie ihre Tränen wieder getrocknet hat und sieht Dan an. Schon während des Films hatte sie bemerkt, dass er sich ein paar Mal verdächtig über die Augen gefahren war.

"Schade, dass sie am Ende gestorben ist. Die beiden waren wirklich ein süßes Paar, fandest du nicht auch?", fragt sie ihn und schmiegt sich noch enger an ihn.

"Ja, das waren sie wirklich. Aber sieh mal nach da", er deutet mit dem Finger in Richtung Wand, "meinst du nicht auch, dass die auch ein schönes Paar abgeben würden?"

Er schiebt sie ein bisschen von sich weg, um sie besser ansehen zu können, und er kann deutlich das Wechselspiel ihrer Miene mitverfolgen. Zuerst Verwirrung, weil sie nicht weiß, was er meint, dann Verlegenheit, weil sie begreift, dass er von dem Spiegelbild spricht, dass sie beide zeigt und zuletzt sieht er das Strahlen ihrer Augen, die ihn anblicken. Mit einem Finger streicht er ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und zeichnet zärtlich ihre Gesichtskonturen nach, während ihre Gesichter sich immer näher kommen. Als ihre Lippen sich schließlich treffen, küssen sie sich zuerst ganz sacht, bevor ihr Kuss immer stürmischer wird. Währenddessen rutschen sie langsam vom Sofa und ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen torklen sie in Lanes Zimmer, wo sie sich leidenschaftlich gegenseitig ausziehen.

"Lane, willst du das auch wirklich?", flüstert Dan heiser, als wolle er sich noch einmal versichern, dass sie auch wirklich das Richtige taten.

"Es gibt nichts, was ich so sehr will wie das hier. Und jetzt komm, bitte lass mich nicht zu lange warten.", erwidert Lane.

Kaum hat sie ihren Satz ausgesprochen, hebt Dan sie auf ihr Bett und ist auch direkt über ihr. Er beginnt, ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals mit kleinen feuchten Küssen zu bedecken, während ihre Hand sich auf die Suche nach seiner Hose macht. Sie öffnet seinen Gürtel und streift die Hose mit ihren Füßen von seinen Beinen ab, da entfährt ihr ein kurzer, erstickter Schrei, dem gleich danach ein wohliger Seufzer und ein lustvolles Stöhnen folgen. Denn auch Dan ist in der Zwiuschenzeit nicht untätig gewesen. Nachdem sie ihr T-Shirt schon im Wohnzimmer "verloren" hat, nestelt er an ihrem BH-Verschluss herum, bis dieser endlich aufgeht und schon macht sich Dan über ihre Brüste her. Er liebkost sie, indem er mit seiner Zungenspitze ihre Brustwarze umkreist um gleich darauf wieder an ihr zu saugen. Doch damit noch nicht genug, sucht seine linke Hand auch noch einen Weg unter ihren Rock und zieht ihr den Slip aus. Da verirren sich zwei seiner Finger zu ihrer intimsten Stelle, und Lane verliert den letzten Rest ihres Verstandes.

"Komm, ich will dich endlich spüren", flüstert sie und gleich darauf fühlt sie auch schon etwas großes, hartes an ihren Schenkeln.

Wenig später kommen beide seufzend zum Höhepunkt und lassen sich anschließend in die Kissen sinken...

-Am nächsten Tag in einem Supermarkt in New Haven-

'Verdammt, jetzt komme ich bestimmt zu spät zu meinem Treffen mit Paris', denkt Rory, die sowieso schon ein bisschen gestresst ist und sich außerdem ärgert, weil sie nämlich gerade einen Becher Kaffee über ihr Oberteil gegossen hat, und sie findet es nicht nur ärgerlich, das sie mitten auf der Brust jetz einen riesigen kaffeebraunen Fleck hat, sondern auch, dass sie kaum etwas von ihrem Lebenselixier abbekommen hat und sie jetzt noch länger auf einen neuen warten muss.

Sie irrt durch die Gänge, da sie Waschmittel sucht, während sie sich immer wieder zu allen Seiten umdreht und hofft, dass niemand dort ist, der sie kennt. Da sie jedoch nach fünf Minuten immer noch nicht fündig geworden ist, fragt sie einen Mitarbeiter des Supermarkts, der ihr daraufhin den richtigen Gang zeigt. Rory bedankt sich und läuft den Gang entlang, bis sie schließlich vor den Waschmitteln steht. Sie legt ihr Handy und ihren Schlüssel, die sie vorher in der Hang gehalten hat, auf eine Packung Waschmittel in Augenhöhe und beugt sich anschließend zu den Billig-Waschmitteln hinunter, die im untersten Regalfach stehen. Während sie die verschiedenen Marken begutachtet und abwägt, welches sie mitnehmen soll, tritt ein junger Mann, der seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen so in ihrem Alter sein müsste, neben sie. Er telefoniert, und gerade hört sie ihn sagen: "Nein nein, ich möchte das nicht am Telefon mit dir diskutieren... Wir sehen uns ja heute abend, Mutter, dann können wir den Rest besprechen... Ich werde jetzt auflegen... Nein, es ist mir egal, was du kochst... Ja, bis heute abend dann." Und zu sich selbst sagt er murmelnd: "Ich bin froh, dass ich heute Mittag noch mit Tom verabredet bin, dann kann ich mich noch richtig satt essen, bevor ich diesen Fraß vorgesetzt bekomme." Rory muss grinsen, und sie hätte sich beinahe wieder aufgerichtet, um eine Unterhaltung mit dem Typ anzufangen, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig fällt ihr ein, dass da ja immer noch der Kaffefleck ist. Zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag verflucht sie ihre Schusseligkeit, um anschließend schnell aufzustehen und eilig ihren Schlüssel und ihr Handy zu nehmen. Dann verlässt sie fluchtartig den Gang in Richtung Kasse, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Was sie jedoch in ihrer Eile nicht bemerkt hat: Als sie ihre Schlüssel und ihr Handy genommen hat, lag der Schlüssel genau zwischen zwei Handys derselben Marke...


End file.
